


Chocolate with Honeycomb and Nuts

by water_sheep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Baby Eren, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Omegaverse, Parents Levi & Erwin Smith, baby Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_sheep/pseuds/water_sheep
Summary: He wanted something sweet and crunchy.He got both.





	Chocolate with Honeycomb and Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cadburry for the inspiration.

Levi didn't know when or how did this happen but somehow he found himself in the sweet aisle of the grocery store, hoarding at least five big bars of chocolates with honeycomb and nuts, while his husband went off to buy some meat for dinner. When he came back Levi tried to hide it but nothing can ever hide from the Erwin Smith. The blonde just find it amusing. 

Levi didn't know when or how did this happen but somehow after two-three weeks after his heat happened and the fucking frenzy he had with his husband, he found himself aching all over mostly around the abdominal area. Erwin suspects its just sore from all the activities they had. Of course, that's true. Levi just confuses himself for the vomiting for food poisoning. 

Levi didn't know when or how did this happen but somehow he started feeling sore and weak. One time he fainted out of the blue. When he woke up in the hospital with Erwin and the doctor on the side, Levi was greeted with his wide but concerned smile. Few minutes later, they found out they're going to be parents. 

\--

At nine months along, Levi adjusted himself for the changes in his body. He was almost there. They were almost there. His twins, yes twins, are healthy and strong. Erwin is as doting, protective, loving as he can be. They both wanted this for the longest time and finally...

When Levi felt the wetness dripping between his legs after feeling cramps for the last couple of hours, this was the time. Erwin almost ran into a couple of cars but thank the heavens or whatever is protecting them in going into an accident. Rushing to the ER, Levi screaming his lungs out, and six hours later the twins were born.

Baby A with chocolate brown hair and eyes of a green emerald with sparks of blue enhirited by a Erwin's mom was named Eren. Baby B with blonde hair and eyes the same as Erwin with spikes of steel as Levi was named Armin. Seeing them after a tiring day, Levi laughed into a realization.

"What's funny, love?"

Levi grinned forcing himself not to laugh. "They look like chocolates with honeycombs and nuts."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck.


End file.
